


Bill's, Bill's, Bill's...

by DRHPaints



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Saturday Night Live, The Skeleton Twins (2014), US Comedians RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mild Biting/Spanking/and One Face Slap, Multi, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Saturday Night Live References, Shameless Smut, Slut/Bitch Kink, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: While out dancing, Milo briefly leaves his boyfriend Stefon unattended, returning to discover him flirting with comedian Richie Tozier. Initially Milo is jealous, but with his disheveled good looks and seductive advances, Richie soon wins him over, inviting the two of them back to his place for some fun.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stefon Zolesky/Milo Dean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bill's, Bill's, Bill's...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phantomofthegallifreyanopera <3 Hope you enjoy!

Bass thumping and lights flashing, Milo draped his arms over Stefon’s expansive shoulders with a shimmy, smiling when Stefon gave his love handles an adoring squeeze. Swirling and swaying against one another, Milo lost himself in the heady delirium of the music, head tossed back and eyes closed as Stefon leaned in to steal a nip from his pale skin.

Song fading, Milo flapped the collar of his shirt and stuck out his tongue as he panted. “Whew, okay. Enough for now, I think. Water?” Gesturing back toward the bar, Stefon nodded, his many-ringed fingers scrunching over the back of Milo’s ancient Blondie t-shirt that he couldn’t bring himself to dispose of as they wove through the throng of pulsing bodies.

Milo downed a bottle of water with a gasp, pushing back his short brunette waves. “Okay.” Licking his pink lips, he touched Stefon’s sharp elbow and glanced at the restrooms. “Be right back.”

“Don’t take too long.” Stefon’s uneven, sibilant purr murmured, giving Milo’s ass a pinch with a pop of his expressive eyebrows. Chirping with delight, Milo playfully smacked Stefon’s arm with a smile, kissing his razor sharp cheekbone before threading his way across  _ Taste’s _ crowded dance floor.

When Milo emerged the broad, hawaiian-shirt clad back of a stranger greeted him, Stefon’s slender form doubled over in a peal of high pitched giggles, fingers covering his face as his left eye slivered and the shelf of his shoulders shook.

Sidling up, Milo saw Stefon touch a hand daintily to the man’s carved forearm, sapphire eyes hungry as he bit his lower lip. “Oh that’s hilarious…”

“Um...hi?” Milo arched a prominent eyebrow, looking between them and jutting out his crisp jaw.

Seeming to study Milo through thick rimmed black glasses, the man gave a slow nod. “Hey.”

“Oh Richie.” Stefon squeezed his mountainous shoulder and as he spoke Milo could tell by the endless lilting and barely contained glee exactly how foxy Stefon thought this intruder to be. “This is my boyfriend, Milo.”

_ Remembered I exist, huh?  _ “Oh yeah?” Richie’s dark eyebrow ticked up, lips folding, licking, pouting in quick succession as his cobalt eyes crawled over Milo. “Cute.”

Narrowing his gaze, Milo’s vast shoulders relaxed slightly, but he took half a step closer to Stefon all the same. “Yeah, I’m Milo.” Twisting his mouth, he took in Richie’s slightly disheveled appearance, his mop of dark curls. “And who are you?”

“Milo, be  _ nice!”  _ Stefon hissed through his teeth, hitting Milo’s arm with a sleeve-covered wrist. “Don’t you know who he is?”

Looking between them quizzically, Milo shrugged. “Uh, no?”

Whole body undulating in a fawning wave, Stefon’s sapphire eyes widened as he cricketed the heels of his hands together. “It’s Richie Tozier!” Touching his tongue to his lip, Stefon smoothed back the swoop of his highlighted hair and his bedecked fingers trailed down Richie’s firm arm. “The comedian.”

_ Oh no wonder. Stefon is such a slut for anyone who can make him laugh. _ “Oh well…” Milo leaned back against the bar, trying to keep his face neutral. Now that Stefon mentioned the name, he did recognize Richie. Under the lights of the club and without a microphone in his hand telling jokes it simply hadn’t occurred to him, but Milo was determined to look unimpressed. “Never heard of you.”

Tipping his head dismissively, Richie smirked. “So…” Cobalt eyes bopping from Stefon to Milo, Richie crossed his arms and Milo got the sense he might be preening.  _ Alright, well...they are pretty nice. Fuck, he’s burly…  _ “What are you two up to tonight?”

“Just dancing.” Shrugging his expansive shoulders, Stefon smiled. “You?”

“Oh, just felt like getting out. I don’t really dance, but…” Richie chuckled, scratching a stubbled cheek. Gaze falling on Milo, his voice deepened into an enticing shadow. “I know how to grind just fine.” 

Heat blossoming over his pallid skin, Milo unconsciously licked his lips. “So…” Glancing over his broad shoulder, Richie looked between Stefon and Milo and arched a challenging eyebrow. “You two wanna get out there?”

Stefon nodded exuberantly, arms stretched out and boinging off his slender hips as he bounced on his toes.  _ Well...one dance couldn’t hurt. And he is hot, so… _ “Sure.” Milo grinned, tossing up his palms and letting them fall on his thick thighs. A slow, sexy smirk spread over Richie’s lips, and before Milo could comprehend what was happening, a huge hand fisted in the front of his t-shirt, dragging him onto the dance floor.

Clamping his wide palms over Milo’s hips, Richie yanked him close, rattling a high gasp from his throat as he rested their foreheads together, rotating his hips. It was painfully apparent Milo would take some convincing. Were it only Stefon, Richie figured he probably could’ve had that party monster on his fan boy knees right there in the middle of the club. 

But as soon as he spotted Milo, soft curves and sporting a tender beauty that Richie desperately desired to ravage, he knew he had to have both of them. Sure, Richie could probably pick up someone else, fuck twice as many guys there with half the effort. But not only was Richie stubborn, determined to get what and who he wanted exactly when and how he commanded, but Richie was greedy. And, lest we forget, tonight, horny as hell.

Shooting out to snatch at Stefon’s Ed Hardy shirt, Richie lassoed him in. As Richie gyrated against Milo ( _ The guy can dance. Those hips move. Promising. _ ) Richie slyly tucked Milo’s head against his firm chest for a moment, tethering to Stefon’s sapphire eyes. A look passed between them, Stefon giving the slightest of nods as he molded himself to the back of Milo’s body.

Rounded teeth alighting over the sensitive skin below Milo’s ear, Stefon rubbed himself against Milo’s little ass while Richie’s solid frame ground into him from the front, a stubbled cheek chafing as he nuzzled into Milo’s neck.

Breath catching, Milo didn’t know what to do with his hands. They wanted to go everywhere at once. Richie’s fluffy curls, Stefon’s crisp jaw. But his hips got the swing of things without issue, lifting a leg to wrap around Richie’s waist and establishing a rhythm that flowed the three of them to the beat which flooded  _ Taste’s _ strobed interior.

“Mmm...fuck.” Voice grittier than the chin that passed over his wan flesh, Richie kissed Milo’s neck and tugged on his brunette locks. “You’re sexy as hell, Milo. You know that?”

Swallowing, Milo squeezed Richie’s strong arm, eyes closed. “You...you think so?”

“Fuck yeah.” Large hand cupping Milo’s little ass, Richie tipped forward and the beginnings of his erection bumped Milo’s hip. “You wanna come home with me? Huh?”

Milo stopped moving, blinking back at Stefon and cupping his carved face. “Babe?”

“ _ Yes!” _ Expressive eyebrows shooting up, Stefon bit off the word in his exuberance.

Milo grinned, plucking at the front of Richie’s shirt. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Chuckling, Richie gave Milo’s ass an appreciative pat, hand at the small of his back as they worked their way through the knot of bodies. Stefon though, he fisted into the back of his highlighted strands, tugging his pretty face close. “Come on, slut.” Richie snarled under his breath before they proceeded toward the doors.

“Gladly.” Sapphire eyes flashing, Stefon shamelessly cupped the bundle of Richie’s crotch, tongue at his smirking teeth. Richie examined him as Stefon removed his silver-decorated fingers.  _ Oooh, this bitch wants to play… _

Stepping into the crisp New York night, Richie absentmindedly combed his lengthy fingers through Milo’s dark tendrils as he looked up and down the street. “So, do you two want to follow me, or did you…”

“Oh we took a cab.” Milo leaned into Richie’s hand, resisting the urge to rub up against his burly body like a scratching post on the middle of the sidewalk. 

“Rad.” Beckoning Stefon, Richie tilted his head. “We’ll take my car then.” 

Unlocking an impressive red convertible with a black top, Richie held the passenger door open, leaning and looking expectantly between them.

“Go on.” Stefon pecked Milo’s cheek, giving his love handle a pinch. “I’ll get in the back.”

Nodding, Milo slid in. Richie jammed his key into the ignition as though it did him some kind of personal wrong before peeling out, exceeding the speed limit and hitting corners hard, leaning back casually with one hand on the wheel as he did so.

The other fell on Milo’s thick thigh, massaging roughly and inching higher and higher with each passing block. “Mmm…” Richie turned to him at a stop sign, biting his lip as he smeared his palm over the surface of Milo’s denim clad erection. “Can’t wait to get home and fuck you.”

Milo swallowed, goosebumps sprouting over his pasty skin as he leaned over the center console, tracing over the stiff column of Richie’s cock beneath his gray pants. “Me neither.”

Never one to settle for being ignored, Stefon wrapped a lanky arm around Richie from behind, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt and sneaking his fingers below the collar to play with what turned out to be no small amount of fluffy chest hair.

Chuckling, Richie aimed an air kiss back in Stefon’s direction, lifting a hand to his diamond cut jaw. “Hey pretty boy.” Richie twisted two fingers into Stefon’s silky hair and pulled. Hard. “Bet you’re getting anxious for this cock in the back seat, aren’t you?”

As stupid as it was, Richie laughed at his own double entendre until Stefon’s sharp, rounded teeth sank into his neck. Gasping, Richie gripped the steering wheel as Stefon hissed, breath hot and ticklish. “Yes…” Stefon threaded his fingers through Richie’s dark curls, tongue lining the edge of Richie’s ear. “Richie Tozier better know how to fuck me.”

Richie turned into the underground parking garage of his building with a smirk. “Oooh…” Threading his car through the opening door, Richie chuckled. “Don’t you worry about that.”

Richie led them to the elevator, arm around Milo’s plush waist as he leaned into his built chest. Stefon tucked two fingers into the belt loop of Richie’s pants as he pressed the button for his floor and Richie swatted his hand away, pouting his lips playfully and narrowing his cobalt eyes as he squeezed Milo closer.

Tongue running over his teeth inside his mouth, Stefon let Richie and Milo exit onto his floor first before hitting Richie’s tiny ass with a firm smack. 

Richie came to a full stop, face bemused as he retrieved the keys from his pocket. Shaking his head, Richie laughed and continued down the hall. “You fucking bitch.”

“Got that right.” Stefon gave Richie’s ass cheek a hearty squeeze, shimmying with anticipation as he unlocked his door.

Biohazard of an apartment before them, Richie tossed his keys into the fray, kicking off his shoes. “You guys want anything to drink?”

“I’m okay.” Milo shook his head.

Eyes unblinking and for once, body unmoving, Stefon stared at Richie. “No.”

“Good.” Powerful arms surrounding him, Richie crashed against Milo, lips colliding with a groan as he grabbed two handfuls of his ass and thrust against him. Stefon’s fingers crept under Richie’s shirt, metal of the rings cold but skin warm as he scuttled over Richie’s wide back, kissing the nape of his neck with a tumbling hum.

“Come on.” Breaking away, Richie hooked under Milo’s thighs, hauling him into the air with a grunt. Milo squealed with delight as he wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist and he carried him to the bedroom, Stefon’s jubilated form mincing behind them.

Richie tossed Milo on the bed before he began unbuttoning his shirt, quickly peeling away the black undershirt beneath to reveal his built chest. Unzipping his slacks, Richie caressed Milo’s soft cheek. “You love sucking cock, don’t you?” 

Oceanic eyes gazing longingly at the huge outline below Richie’s boxers as his thumb hooked below the waistband, Milo nodded. “Yeah…”

Richie chuckled, exposing himself and stepping free of the fabric before pulling Milo’s shirt overhead. Hands giving his plush body a cursory rub, Richie came forward, brushing the wide head of his cock to Milo’s pink lips. “What the fuck are you waiting for then?”

Hair on his arms standing in anticipation, Milo’s breath hitched as he took in Richie’s commanding cobalt gaze. Mouth enveloping him, Milo worked down his considerable length until Richie was securely ensconced in his throat, hugging his balls in the warmth of his palm as he hollowed his cheeks and retracted.

“Mmm...fuck yeah.” Richie clenched his teeth, muscle in his sculpted jaw jumping as he sighed and fisted into Milo’s short brunette tresses. “Hey.” Tilting his head, he beckoned to Stefon, who up until that point gawked at the two of them, nodding incessantly as he pawed over his own begging erection. “Come here.”

“Yes.” Stefon stripped without shame, skipping over and latching himself onto Richie’s face with a chirp of delight. Taking Richie’s big hand, Stefon brought it to his cock, molding the fingers around and jerking himself feverishly, a high moan squeaking between their joined lips as he pleasured himself with Richie’s touch.

Richie took over, tugging hard and fast and dirty as their heads twisted and Stefon’s tongue explored his mouth with such intense curiosity Richie swore he could tell what he had for lunch last week by the time Stefon broke away. 

“Fuck me.” Stefon’s sultry utter tickled all the way to the base of Richie’s cock as he tore at his long curly hair with flaring nostrils and sparkling eyes.

Patting Milo’s head and withdrawing, Richie smirked. “You got it.” 

Retrieving a condom and lube from his bedside stand, Richie took Stefon by his angular chin. “You wanna ride this cock, don’t you, slut?”

“ _ Yesss _ .” Rim of nearly hysterical white blooming around the sapphire irises of his eyes, Stefon drank in the image of Richie’s massive cock and nodded. 

Flopping back on the bed with a laugh, Richie rolled the condom down and slathered himself with lube. Stefon hurriedly scrambled above him, pulling the bottle out of Richie’s hand and gooping it over his hole before positioning himself above Richie.

Dropping down with one swift motion, Stefon’s eyelids fluttered and he perched his palms back on Richie’s knees. “Mmm...Richie Tozier…” Stefon seemed to murmur half to himself as he planted his feet firmly alongside Richie and began to bounce.

Taking hold of Stefon’s long cock, Richie tugged him, thrusting into his tight heat with a groan. “Mmm...fuck yeah…” Richie bit his lip, opening his thighs and pressing his heels into the mattress for traction. “Ride my cock, you slut. Fuck.” 

Tossing his glasses away, Richie motioned to Milo. “Hey.” Richie patted his own cheek. “Why don’t you come sit on my face, beautiful?”

With a sheepish grin, Milo nodded, shucking off his jeans and boxer briefs before timidly placing a knee on either side of Richie’s head. Lowering himself, Richie spread Milo’s cheeks apart, tongue flicking over the tight circle of muscle as Milo held the majority of his weight aloft. Richie lapped, but after a couple of minutes Milo heard a growl of discontent beneath him.

Python arms snaking around his waist, Richie dragged Milo down onto his face, humming into him contentedly and twirling his tongue into Milo’s depths. “Oh...oh fuck…” Milo pitched forward, hands braced on Richie’s firm chest as he rocked against his eager mouth, stubbled cheeks chafing. 

Slamming himself ruthlessly down onto Richie’s thick cock, Stefon smiled across at Milo’s lust laden face, rejoicing in his fluttering, vulnerable moans. As much as Stefon adored Milo, and he did, truly, Milo simply couldn’t keep up with Stefon’s persistent libido. Frankly, few could. So to have an excuse to experiment with someone else without hurting Milo was a welcome foray as Stefon began to cinch around Richie’s hammering cock.

“ _ Oh Richie, yes!”  _ Stefon’s crisp jaw dangled, left eye twitching as his breathy gasps turned to almost theatrical shrieks. “ _ Yes! Fuck me! Harder! Harder! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!”  _ Pounding himself down with every syllable, Stefon’s slender body shook uncontrollably, eyes white and nails clawing at Richie’s muscular thighs. “ _ Gonna cum! Fuck! Richie! Yes! Yes! Yes!” _ Stefon crammed Richie inside for the final time, hips continuing to roll as his knees wove in and out, a scream of euphoria rattling from his skinny frame as ropes of cum shot over his chest and Richie’s knuckles.

“ _ Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes… _ ” Shivering violently, Stefon continued to pulse around him as Richie slowed, patting Milo’s hip. 

Milo dismounted and Richie sat up with a sniff, blinking. “Alright,” Combing back his unruly curls, Richie turned to Milo. “You wanna get fucked, gorgeous?”

“Yeah…” Milo clasped his hands together, vast shoulders folding in as he bit the smile from his lips and his oceanic eyes twinkled.

“Alright then.” Mashing against Stefon for a brief, rough kiss, Richie gave his carved cheek a light slap before he climbed off. Richie threw away the condom and donned a fresh one before lacing his fingers through Milo’s short hair. “Lay down.”

“On my stomach, or…” Milo placed a hand on the bed and looked at Richie curiously.

Shaking his head, Richie grinned. “Back. I want to watch that beautiful face of yours.”

Cheeks pinking, Milo shifted and parted his legs. Richie squeezed lube onto his hand, touching Milo’s hole as he settled above him. Brushing back his hair, he captured Milo’s lips, massaging over the knot of muscle until Milo’s breath grew shallow and needy beneath him. 

“You want my fingers?” Richie’s voice was an enchanting whisper as he increased the pressure, kissing over Milo’s neck. “Hmm? Would that feel good, Milo?”

Intoxicated by Richie’s touch, his rugged smell, his reassuring weight on top of him, Milo nodded insistently. “ _ Yes! Yes, please!”  _ Swiping his lips to the joint of Richie’s sturdy jaw, Milo bore down into his big hand.

“Mmm…” Richie wiggled a finger inside of him, humming against Milo’s pale skin. “Like that?” Curling, Richie expertly located Milo’s prostate, flicking gently. “Hmm? Is this what you want?”

“ _ Yeah!”  _ Spine arching, Milo wrapped his arms around Richie, nuzzling and petting over his long hair. “ _ Yes! Please! More!” _

Inserting a second finger, Richie tamped inside of him until Milo rutted into him helplessly with his sizable cock, the urge to touch himself nearly irrepressible as he clung to Richie’s broad shoulders. “ _ Richie! Richie, please! Fuck me! Now!” _

Richie fused their mouths together, tongues dancing before parting, touching a last soft peck to Milo’s lips as he gazed into his oceanic eyes. “Okay, beautiful.” 

Lubing himself and Milo, Richie aligned himself, holding the wide head of his cock still as he looped a hand around the back of Milo’s head. Claiming his mouth, his tongue passed Milo’s rounded teeth as Richie entered, Milo gasping at the stretch, fingers digging into Richie’s broad back.

Richie swiveled inside of him as their mouths remained glued, Milo encasing Richie in all four limbs and rocking against his large frame. Speeding up, Richie groaned as he sought the depths of Milo’s warm clutch, polishing Milo’s cock in time with the waves of their joined bodies.

A hand touching his ass startled Richie out of his reverie and he stopped, looking over to see Stefon, face nothing short of impish and eyes alight with mischief. “I wanna fuck you, too, Richie.”

Richie blinked, looking him over.  _ Holy shit, how is this twink hard again already?  _ “Oh, um…” Corners of his lips turned down in appraisal, Richie glanced from Stefon to Milo. “Cool, well...condoms in the drawer.”

Stefon clapped, giggling as he pranced his way over and Richie couldn’t help but laugh before shaking his head and returning his attention to Milo. Linking their lips, Richie’s large hand milked Milo’s cock, and his strokes intensified as Milo tightened around him. Asscheeks parting, Richie peeked an eye open as he remained attached to Milo’s mouth.

But then suddenly Stefon’s long, slippery tongue jammed itself inside of him with a moan and Richie left Milo’s face, gasping. “ _ Oh holy fuck! _ ” A hand encased his balls, slick with lube as Stefon fondled and tugged, eating Richie’s ass like a man on death row seated before his final meal. “ _ Jesus! Fuck! Shit! I...I…” _

Richie tucked into the crook of Milo’s neck, panting a warm spot into his pallid skin as he began slamming forward, sounds somewhere between a grunt and a whimper trickling from his lips as Stefon’s face came along for every thrust. 

“ _ Oh fuck! Richie! Yes!”  _ Milo cried, ankles squeezing behind Richie in a hopeless attempt to draw him closer as his wrist flashed over Milo’s cock. “ _ Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Yes!” _

Richie tried to focus on coaxing Milo to the heights of pleasure, but as Richie heard a metallic jingling, discarded rings hitting the sheets before Stefon hooked two fingers inside of him, only to shove his tongue in on top of them, Richie could do no more than frenetically hump while repeating, “ _ Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh… _ ”

Molded to Richie and quaking, Milo muffled the sounds of his ecstasy in Richie’s expansive shoulder as he strained. “ _ Richie! Richie!”  _ Limbs springing apart, warm cum spurted between them, gooey and dribbling as Milo’s left eye twitched, mouth silentlently forming Richie’s name again and again.

Stefon stopped behind him and Richie let out a high cry of dismay, tone shocking even himself as Richie turned around. Expression of satisfaction boundless, Stefon smacked Richie’s ass, pouting his lips with a teasing wink.

Chest heaving, Richie breathlessly chuckled. “Okay…” Sweeping back Milo’s chestnut waves, Richie dipped down for a brief kiss before extricating himself, finding his muscular legs unsteady beneath him as he got up to discard the condom. “Alright…” Richie puffed out his cheeks, coming back to Stefon and slicking over his blond dashed hair. “I’m good. Let’s go.”

Stefon met Milo’s eyes and Milo suppressed a giggle. He knew that look all too well as he shifted aside, moving to the upper corner of the mattress to get out of the way.

Two palms hit Richie’s firm chest, propelling him back with surprising force. “What the--?” Stefon twisted Richie onto his side, straddling one of his shapely legs while he balanced the other over his vast shoulder. As he swiped a dollop of lube over Richie’s hole there was but one word for the expression on Stefon’s pretty face: wicked.

Stefon penetrated Richie with perhaps a third of his length, holding as he took Richie’s cock in hand, juicing the tender head with merciless velocity until Richie curled forward with a groan, clawing at the sheets. 

“Oh fuck, that…” Richie tried to drive himself down onto Stefon’s cock, aching for him to go deeper, but somehow the angle he positioned him in allowed Stefon to anchor him securely at the hip, Richie’s immense strength useless. “ _ Fuck!  _ Fuck, that feels so goddamn good…”

“ _ Yesss… _ ” With three fingers Stefon used slow, even circles, rubbing into Richie’s perineum. Scooting awkwardly, Richie tried to hook his knee around Stefon’s neck, the gentle outward pressure against his prostate too tempting without any from within. But Stefon bared his teeth, nudging Richie back into place. 

“You want it, don’t you, Richie?” Expressive eyebrows dancing, Stefon licked his lips, thumb rubbing Richie’s frenulum with tantalizing precision.

“ _ Fuck! Yes! Please!” _ Curls hanging in his face, Richie wheezed as he tossed his head from side to side. “ _ Just do it! Please!” _

Stefon kissed his calve, fingers digging into the space behind Richie’s balls furiously. “Do what, Richie?”

“ _ Just fuck me, alright!”  _ Richie shouted, hammering a fist on the mattress. “ _ Come on, you bitch! Just fuck me already!” _

Corner of his mouth ticking up mockingly, Stefon shrugged his expansive shoulders. “All you had to do was ask, honey.” Sheathing himself inside, Stefon yanked Richie’s pleading cock with a frenzy, his slender body undulating, agile hips flicking to hit Richie’s prostate with every upstroke. 

“ _ Oh fuck! Fuck, yes! Right there!” _ Eliciting huffing moans from Richie’s broad frame, Stefon swerved within him, teasing the head of his purple, leaking cock as he sensed Richie constricting.

“ _ Yeah! Yeah, fuck!” _ Richie laid his head against the sheets, arm half hiding his face as tremors lit over his dewy skin. “ _ Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!” _ Richie’s voice called out, an imploring siren roiling its way from a deep note of hope to a high, vulnerable peak of need. 

“ _ Yes! Richie! So good!” _ Stefon’s rounded teeth snapped at his leg, shark-like as he lost himself in the addictive heat of Richie’s squeeze. “ _ Cum! Cum!” _

“ _ Fuck! Fuck! Yeah! I’m cumming! Fuck!”  _ Richie thrashed, eyes rolling as every muscle in his solid body flexed. A string of broken, half-intelligible expletives flowed from his mouth as Richie stuttered forward, cum sprinkling over himself and the sheets as his hands alternately splayed and clenched.

Intense pressure of Richie pushing him over the edge again, Stefon’s narrow hips leapt forward with a high cry, balancing his cheek against Richie’s leg as they gradually came down.

Joining Milo at the head of the bed, he looked at a weary Richie and giggled at Stefon’s self-satisfied smirk. “You guys want to stay?” Richie glanced between them.

“Sure.” Milo smiled, Stefon nodding in agreement before the three of them hunkered down under the blanket. Forced to triple spoon as even a king size bed couldn’t accommodate all their shoulders alongside one another, Milo, Richie, and Stefon drifted into a sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
